The present invention relates to an irreversible heat-activatable electrical switch and to a process for activating the switch.
Numerous heat-activatable switches are available in the prior art. However, such heretofore known switches have typically been complex, expensive, and in some instances unreliable. When used for fire or heat sensing, the reliability of such switches is a very important characteristic.
It has now been found by practice of the present invention that numerous deficiencies of the prior art are overcome in simple efficient manner without detracting from the effective utility thereof. The switch of this invention is simple, in construction, reliable and inexpensive. The switch may be employed in appropriate circuits and when a predetermined temperature limit is exceeded, the switch will open or close (i.e. change from its normal position) to activate or deactivate the circuit, as may be required, to sound an alarm, shut off an electric current, or otherwise effectuate a useful function.